


White lily

by LittleMissSpoon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Robotnik, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, virgin robotnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSpoon/pseuds/LittleMissSpoon
Summary: Stones wandering hands find a surprise
Relationships: Stobotnik - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	White lily

Robotnik pinned Stone against the wall as he kissed him sloppily, messing both of their faces with saliva. Their hands roamed around, grabbing and feeling each other up as their tongues swirled together. Stone slid his hand down between his boss's legs, his brows furrowing before the doctor pulled back with a gasp. Robotnik stepped back, his face blushing. "What happened?" Robotnik looked at him with no words, clearly a bit shook before he sat back on his chair. "Sorry.." 

Stone collected himself and got next to him. "Did I hurt you?" he put his hand on his shoulder. "No no, it's not that" Ivo tried to assure him. Stone fell quiet. It had been a month and a half since they established their relationship. Every time they were about to get down to business Robotnik pulled back and quit the whole thing. And Stone couldn't help but feel at loss on what to do. 

"Ivo, I don't want to pressure you to anything but can you tell me why do you pull back as we are about to take our clothes off? I don't blame you for anything, I just see that something is wrong with you and as your lover I want to be able to help you" he pet his back. Robotnik crossed his fingers and thought about his options.

In one hand he could just not tell him. But he couldn't have sex with him without him knowing. On the other hand it was just a matter of time until he would find out about it anyways. 

"Alright, I'll show you" he got up and leaned back against the desk. "You might want to sit down for this" Stones heart jumped up his throat but sat down as he suggested. "Is something wrong?" 

Robotnik was about to say something before hesitating. "I guess it's for the best I just show you.." he mumbled as his hands opened his pants. He hooked his thumbs below the boxers before sliding the underwear down to reveal his bare pussy. 

Stone couldn't help but stare mouth agape, his brain trying to take it in. "You're.. A woman..?" he looked up to him. "No. I am what they call in the medical field an 'intersex' person. I am a man with female reproductive system" he pulled up his boxers and crossed his arms on his chest, looking away with his face flushed. "You can see why I was hesitant to show you.. Since you are not attracted to women" the doctor glanced at him. ".. And shut your mouth before flies get in, jesus.." 

Stone covered his mouth, completely at loss for words. "How did that happen? I-I don't mean to sound rude but I'm trying to wrap my head around it.." Robotnik sighed and loosened up. "I was born like this. They assumed I was a girl until puberty came and, you know.." he waved his hand.

"It's.. Something that affects me surprisingly much.. I sometimes feel like I'm not as much of a man because of it" he bit his tooth to hold back his tears. Stone quickly got up and grabbed him into a tight hug. "Doctor, this changes nothing about how I feel towards you. If anything it just makes me love you even more. I can only imagine how hard it has been to hide that.."he grabbed his face and made him look at him." Thank you for telling me about this Ivo, it must have been hard for you"

Robotnik just nodded and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I understand if you don't want to have sex with me, and I don't blame you.." Stone held onto him, quietly pondering his options. "I'm sure we can work it out.." he rubbed the doctors back. "Do you want to talk about it more?" Robotnik quietly nodded. Stone pulled back with a smile. "I'll go make us some lattes and we can get comfortable and chat, alright?" Ivo smiled a little and nodded again without a word. Stone always knew how to handle emotional moments, unlike him. Perhaps it was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with the agent. 

After a little while they ended up on the lab floor, sitting together on a blanket while curled up with two other blankets. Stones lattes warmed up their hands as they waited for them to cool. A simulation of a fireplace lit up the dark room around them, the fake fire flickering. "So.." Stone started. "Have you ever been with anyone else before?" Robotnik took a deep breath. "No.. I just.. I've always assumed nobody would like to do it with me, since it's so weird.. I've never heard anyone say like 'oh, imagine how hot it would be to fuck a guy with a pussy', nobody thinks that. I mean sure there's probably bi people but.. I don't know.. "he rubbed his forehead." I never put the effort to find someone and if anyone actually took any interest in me I would turn them down immediately to avoid the subject"

Stone put his hand on his thigh. "oh Ivo.." Robotnik looked down at his hand. "Don't give me your pity, I don't need it" he hissed, before calming down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.. It's just a sensitive thing.." Stone rubbed his thigh. "It's alright.."

The two sat in the silence, sipping on their drinks. 

"Doctor" 

"Hm?" 

"I want you to know that this doesn't change anything, really.. I still love you the same, and.. I think I just need a little moment to take it in" His hand got down to meet the others, intertwining their fingers. Robotnik nodded absent-mindedly staring at the fake flames. "I think I need some time to deal with it too.."

Another comfortable silence set in the lab. 

"Ivo, can I ask you something?" Stone turned to look at him. The way the lights flickered on him with a warm hue made him look.. At peace. "Of course" he mumbled,not taking his eyes off the fireplace. "Could I maybe see it? Maybe it could help.. A little bit.." Robotnik turned to look at him, brows furrowed. "You want to see my pussy?" Stone gulped but nodded. "Yes. I have to confess I actually haven't seen one in reality before.. I think we could ease some of the thoughts.. And I would get to know your body better, if we want to someday do something more" 

Robotnik thought about it for a moment. "Alright.." he set aside his drink and laid on his back on the blanket before taking off his pants and underwear. Stone sat between his legs, watching the other undress with great anticipation. It felt like they were couple of virgin teenagers, getting to see the other sex naked for the first time. In a way, it was correct, since it was the first time Stone would see it. 

Ivo raised his arms above his head and looked away from him. "Don't poke anything in there.." Stone looked at his flower, mouth slightly agape. He put his thumbs on the edges and spread him out as delicately as he could. It felt like he was handling fragile glass, knowing a single wrong move could shatter it. Yet, he didn't find it arousing, but more fascinating. His eyes trailed up to notice a little nub. "What's that?" Robotnik looked down at him. "What is what?" "This" Stone carefully rubbed the nub with his finger, making Ivo gasp and turn his head. "I-It's the.. The clitoris.. It's only purpose is to bring pleasure.." Stone pulled his hand back. "Sorry sir.. I didn't mean to.." Robotnik sighed and looked at the him again, his face in a slight blush. "It's alright, it doesn't hurt.." he took another breath. 

"Is there something I should know? This is all new to me" Stone spread him open again, inspecting every little beautiful detail. "Well.. I've had a vasectomy, so I can't get pregnant so we don't have to worry about that.."

"That's good sir.." 

Stones gentle voice eased Ivos nerves. He felt like he was at a gynecologist with him poking around down there. But yet he didn't mind. He understood the agents situation and he did feel good about him wanting to learn about his anatomy and how it works. "There's also another pleasurable spot inside, the g-spot.. You don't need to worry about it much.. It's basically the same thing as the prostate for you" Stone nodded, taking mental notes on what to google later. "How do you feel about it? Now that you have seen it" Stone sat up and ran his hands on his thighs. "I can't lie, I.. Don't feel aroused by it.. But I think I could still do it with you. It will just take a while to sink it in" Robotnik nodded. "It's alright.. I feel like I'm not quite ready to have sex yet either so" he shrugged. 

"Could I try something sir?" the agents hands kept moving slowly up and down his thighs. "What do you want to try?" Stones face warmed up already. "I could try to.. Rub you off a little.. Or however you say it.." Robotniks head hit empty. He wasn't completely sure how he was going to react, but what was the worst thing that could happen? Mans gotta live a little. "Alright.. You can do that, yes" Stone gave him a warm smile before leaning forward and giving him a kiss.

"Can I suggest another thing too sir?" 

"Go ahead, you seem to know what you want" 

"Can you undress completely?" 

Robotnik blinked confused. "Why do you need me to undress?" "I just thought that maybe my body will get aroused by seeing the rest of your body.." Stone sat back up as his hand slid up the doctors stomach to lift up his shirt. "Alright fine.." Ivo grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, leaving him completely bare under the agent. Stones eyes lit up as he looked at him, his hands wandering up to touch him. "You look.. Amazing sir.."

Ivo let out a gentle sigh as he massaged his chest. It felt weird being completely exposed in front of the other, but yet he wouldn't do it with anyone else in the world but Stone. God knew how many times he had avoided going to a public shower or to swimming pools in front of other people. Maybe he could even get used to being naked in front of him. 

Stone turned his attention back down between his legs and spread out his flower again. He stuck out his tongue and rubbed it on his clit, making the doctor arch his back with a moan. "Does it hurt?" "N-No, no it doesn't hurt.. It's just sensitive.." he panted out. Stone nodded before wrapping his arms around his hips as he started licking him. Robotnik let out a high pitched moan as his hips nudged against his face. 

Robotnik had touched himself before, sure, but he had never felt anything like his assistants tongue. "Suck the clit.." Stone glanced up at him before doing what he was told, getting his lips around his nub and sucking gently. He had to keep him still as he kept struggling under him, not holding back his pleasured noises. Ivo could feel a pressure on his eyes, the familiar feeling of tears coming up taking over the pleasure. He covered his eyes with his arm as he quietly started crying, his face turning red. 

Stone continued licking and sucking him, slowly but surely getting the hang of it. His senses quickly got alerted as he heard a little sob from above. He quickly got up and on top of him. "Doctor are you okay?" Ivo covered his face with his other hand as he hiccuped. "Are you crying?" Stone ever so gently undid his hands, revealing the crying mess below. "Ivo.." Stone laid back next to him and pulled him close as Ivo hid himself in his chest. "Did I hurt you?" he rubbed his back. "No.. I'm fine.." Stone pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to him. "What is it then?" "I.. I've never been naked.. In front of anyone.. Nobody has ever touched me like that before.." he wiped his face. 

"I understand.. It's okay Ivo, let it out.." Stone soothed him, his fingertips feeling around the others bare back. The doctor twitched in his arms as he sobbed. He hated crying. It was gross, humiliating and most of all a waste of time. But no matter how much he tried to turn his thoughts to something else, it always came back to the painful topic at hand. 

After few minutes the crying ceased as he calmed down. "There you go.. Are you feeling any better?" Stone rubbed his back before Ivo sat up and wiped his face. "Yes, I'm okay now.." he took a deep breath. "I think I need a shower.. Do you want to come with me?" Stone sat up as well, taking a sip of his now cold drink. "Yes sir"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my first fic online! I already got a bit of the next chapter done and I have an idea for a third one, so there's more coming for this. Feel free to give me constructive criticism and do tell if you have some ideas I could write for this. (Also I would appreciate if we kept gender identity politics out of all this, I just want add some intersex nsfw in the world since it's so scarce, (I think...))


End file.
